


5 Hours

by LadyLeeloo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLeeloo/pseuds/LadyLeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 5 hours before he heard. Blissfully ignorant hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Hours

It was 5 hours before he heard.

Being handed over to Louis for the Cranston merger was a huge ego boost, knowing how important the case was to the firm and just how much faith had been put in him. The downside was, of course, Louis.

At 10am Mike was on the other side of town in the dusty sub-basement of Cranston Properties memorising two rooms worth of paperwork. Louis had the habit of using his brain as an instant search engine rather than letting him really contribute and so he was stuck for the 3rd day this week. His disgruntled frown deepened as he slipped his phone out of his pocket, sad that Harvey still hadn't responded to the joke about Louis's nose yet.

At 2pm Mike tossed the folder in his hand onto the table with a sigh, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. A quick look confirmed no texts from Harvey. Maybe he had a new case?

A call to his office went straight to voicemail. That confirmed it, if Donna wasn't answering the new case must be huge. A smirk found it's way to his lips, maybe the case would be big enough to whisk him back from Louis and his Never-ending file boxes.

At 3pm Mike strode through the Pearson Hardman foyer, muttering about offshore accounts and tax law. So absorbed in his new strategy idea, he didn't notice the subdued atmosphere until he was in Louis's office. The normally sharp gaze was clouded and it took three attempts to get Louis's attention.

"Oh God, you don't know." Louis whispered, standing slowly as his eyes widened.

One look at that expression and Mike's heart stuttered. "Louis, what? What's going on?"

Gathering himself and attempting to mask the tears in his eyes, Louis placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.  
"Mike, Harvey collapsed this morning. Brain aneurysm. He's... Mike, he's gone."

The blood drained from Mike's face as he staggered, Louis gently guiding him onto the sofa.

"I... Louis this isn't right. What are you saying?"

Louis sat beside the crumpled figure, mind grasping for the right words.

"Apparently it... it happens. It can happen and you don't know until there's nothing to do about it." He took a steadying breath, certain that he could help the young man through this time. "Listen I know that you and Harvey were close, it can't be easy to lose a boss, a mentor so suddenly. But I want you to know that..."

"Husband."

Louis gaped, sure he'd misheard the choked words. The trembling man beside him disabused him of that notion with his next broken sob.

"Harvey was my husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: ladyleeloo


End file.
